Tartarussian
Tartarussian and Plutonian are a pair of giant, two-headed devils which appear in Devil May Cry 2. Tartarussian serves as the boss of Mission 02 in Lucia's scenario, while Plutonian serves as the boss of Mission 08 in Lucia's scenario and Mission 12 in Dante's scenario. Description Like the Finis Demons they command, they are encased in iron gibbets, but these devils have flesh, as well as giant flails in place of hands. Story ''Devil May Cry 2'' The Tartarussian and Plutonian disregarded the laws of the Demon World, and as their punishment they were set to guard the Arcana Spada and Arcana Calice.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Tartarussian: "A two-headed giant who disregarded the law of the demon world, and has been confined in the deepest prison."Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Plutonian: "A two-headed giant who disregarded the law of the demon world, and has been confined in the deepest prison."Devil May Cry 2, Guidepost for the Protector — Chapter 9 Clause 9: "Defeat the prisoner in the abyss and hand the hunter the mysterious vessel." Tartarussian waited within Dumary Island's clock tower, where he guarded the Arcana Spada. Once Lucia ascends to the top of the tower, Tartarussian emerges from a secret chamber to slay her, but is defeated himself. Lucia then takes the Arcana. Upon her return to the village, she gives it to Matier, who sends her to the underground ruin to retrieve the final relic. Once she finally arrives at the underground ruin, Lucia descends into it until she reaches the deepest chamber, where she finds Plutonian guarding the Arcana Calice. She manages to knock him out and take the Arcana, at which point Dante arrives. She entrusts him with the relic, before leaving to attack Arius. Though Plutonian revives and attacks Dante, Dante puts it down for good. Strategy Both of these bosses will either whip their flails at Dante if he is at medium range, or swing them in a circle if he gets too close. Plutonian will also try to smash the player between his flails. Plutonian can also summon Agonofinis demons to assist him, or cause electric beams to shoot out of the walls. The quickest way to defeat either of these bosses is to get behind it, invoke Devil Trigger, and just attack it. After getting hit enough they will flinch, though not for long. If your Devil Trigger Gauge runs out or your Vitality Gauge gets low, back off and just use your strongest projectile weapon against it until your Gauge recovers. The electric beams telegraph their attacks pretty well, so when they're about to fire just get within their blind spot and continue shooting. The Agonofinis demons are also extremely weak, and can be used to increase your Stylish Gauge or simply get Red and Green Orbs if they get close. In the Devil May Cry HD Collection, the player will achieve the award "Two Heads Are Better Than One" for defeating Tartarussian, and "Ball 'n Chain" for defeating Plutonian. Appearances in Other Media .]] TEPPEN Plutonian was added to ''TEPPEN via its "The Force Seekers" expansion. It's featured in one green unit card. Background/Etymology In Greco-Roman mythology, is the portion of the underworld which was used by the gods to imprison the rebellious Titans, and later defined as a place where the wicked were sent to be punished. is the Roman name of the Greek god Hades, the ruler of the underworld. The word "Plutonian" means "of or relating to Pluto or the underworld," and is largely used as a synonym for infernal. Gallery DMC2 Tartarussian File B.jpg|Close-up. Sources Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses